Usui in my world
by shimejiaddict1896
Summary: A little daydream of mine Supposed to be a one-shot but but got lazy w
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ This was spposed to be a one shot but I got lazy and divided it into 3 parts xD This is actually a little dream of mine that I had ;) hehe~ enjoy having your minds constantly explode by the crappiness!~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Usui! Or Kaichou wa maid-sama! Otherwise, Usui would be my husband w

* * *

It was Sir Ryan's English time and we were talking about- well... whatever the lesson was. Cuz' I wasn't listening. I was deep in thought about the random crazy stuff I do -coughcoughlikethrowingpeices ofcakeatpeoplecough-.

I never really cared for school ever since I switch schools. I always get passing grades anyway, so why bother? But then a guy with blonde hair who entered the classroom caught my attention. Wah!~ He looks like Usui!~ But this can't be! Is he?

I blushed and stared at the teen that was talking to my english teacher. My best friend, Cristina, noticed my strange behavior and tapped me on the shoulder. "Nicole.", she said. I couldn't hear her with my head full of images of Usui as I gaze at the Usui-look-alike. Wah~ He really does look like him!~ "NICOLE!", Crisitna finally shouter in my ear. "Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized rather flustered and embarrassed. "Do you know him? _Kanina mo pa kasi siya tinititigan eh_." My eyes widened. Ah! This is so embarrassing! "No! No! _Hindi ko siya kilala_!"

I looked back to see him glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I didn't know what to do, so I copied notes from the board that I didn't bother writing earlier. My best friend smirked and said, "Oh... You don't know him so... _crush mo_?" "NO!" I defended. Seriously! The only crushes I ever had are anime and sim date characters! I started ignoring Cristina and noticed my other best friend, Jid, looking back at me. I mouthed 'Usui' and she understood but just rolled her eyes and looked away like she always does. Oh well.

"Alright class, stop what you are doing." I immediately looked at the front of the room to see the Usui-look-alike observing the class. "You have a new classmate that transferred from Japan." Ohhhhhkkkk... That's a bit coincidental. What if he IS Usui? OMG that's a dream come true! "It's nice to meet you all...", he said in such a bored manner while looking out the window. Wah~ Name. Name! I need to know his name! My mind was slowly drifting away. I was in my dreamland, until the teacher called my name. I got back from my daze and stood from my seat while everyone, even the transfer student was staring at me. "I want you to tutor him and give him a tour around the school since your the only one fluent in English in your class." I was overjoyed, exited, and flustered all at once. I stuttered a yes and sat down. "Now, sit down Takumi." Wait, Takumi?! LITERALLY?! I need someone to hit me in the head with a baseball bat. I swear I'm dreaming! He walked over to the last seat at th end of the classroom near the window.

Argh! Come on! I want lunch time now! "The lesson is over. Have a good day class." YESH! Gay teacher -coughliterallygaycough- is OUT! I was about to rummage through my bag to get my lunch when "he" approached.

~TBC~

* * *

Lol, should I even continue this? OwO Lol, who cares. pwease reveiw! w

Translations:  
Kanina mo pa kasi siya tinititigan eh - you've been staring at him for quite a while now.  
Hindi ko siya kilala - I don't know him  
Crush mo - you're crush


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys!~ I'm actually not supposed to be on the computer on weekdays but YAY!~ No school!~ So yeah. I had nothing to do so... postie!~ so, to the random guest... xD Yesh, I am delusional. VERY. :D To Pervert outerspace alien lover: Hehe~ okay lang, okay lang. sa totoo lang, half ako eh. half-american half-filipino. filam~ xD pero yay! Nakahanap din ng filipino! xD

So continue reading if you guys want your brain cells to die out xP

* * *

_I was about to rummage through my bag until 'he' came along._

"Umm... Josephine-san...?"

I looked up to see his emerald eyes looking down my hazel ones_. _Man, he's sparkling! And he's not even Edward Cullen! "Josephine-san?" His voice is really alluring. I hope he doesn't hear my heart beating so fast. "Y- Yes?" He seemed to notice my strange behavior and raised a brow the chuckled after. Gah! I'm humiliating myself! In front of HIM! "I was just wondering if we can starts our 'lessons' while we have free time." I was really embarrased. I don't even know how to speak at the moment. "O- Oh! S- Sure! U- Um... Where should we have the lesson?", I managed to stutter.

He looked around and went out the room. I followed him as he pointed to one of the tables at the far corner of school. "There." We walked over to where he pointed and sat down. I sat there fidgeting. I'm not good at teaching, darn it!  
_  
_Fudge! Now he's looking at me with a smirk on his face that I'm actually being attracted to right now! Oh no, my cheeks are hot. Damn it, I can't blush now! Great, now he's laughing. "Well, don't we have a lesson to cover?" Damn it, he's teasing me! I'm nothing like Misaki to make him tease me! This isn't even the real Usui!

"Ah! Um... I looked to the side as if the answers to my questions were on the wall. "_Wala ka bang alam sa pagtuturo?_" Wait, did he just?! My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I turned to face him. He's smiling at me so I think I did hear right. "Oh, I wonder how many flies you've caught. Let's see... One, two, three, four..." I immediately closed my mouth as I realized he was humiliating me. I feel like hitting him with a washing machine. And maybe throw a rabid monkey at him as well...

"If you already know the language here then what was the point of asking me to teach you?" He stared at me for a bit then replied, "Well, you were appointed by the teacher to show me around." Man, for once, I'm annoyed. By Usui especially. But it's not like this is the real Usui right? "Um... Yeah. I'll just go to the bathroom for a sec." I stood up and started to walk away. "Take your time.~"

Gah! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm humiliating myself, damn it! I slapped my cheeks. Get yourself together man. You can do it. You can impress him! Oh well, might as well wash my face and stuff. Makeup? NO. NEVER. Sigh, this is mental torture...

~TBC~

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm laughing for now reason! Anyway, please review! :D


End file.
